


Sweet Babylon

by canipleasegohomenow, Peach_flakes203



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canipleasegohomenow/pseuds/canipleasegohomenow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_flakes203/pseuds/Peach_flakes203
Summary: Hank decides to take you out for drinks with him, Connor and Nines because you looked a little stressed. You weren't going to turn down free drinks so you went ahead with the idea. When the drinks get a little carried away and you both start getting a little too drunk, Nines decides to take you home himself to make sure you get there safe. Until things get a little.. out of hand.





	Sweet Babylon

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I wrote this fic to blue by the neighborhood and wicked games by the weekend <3 it took me so long to write this, I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/XZpR0c-kcS4ttps://youtu.be/KD-AqoPMNHU
> 
>  
> 
> update: A HUGE THANKS TO ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS FOR EDITING MY STORY <3 I LOVE U SO MUCH CAM <3 <3 THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE AMAZING WITHOUT HER!!!

** Date: **

**February** **20,** **2039**

** Time: **

**PM** **23:13** : **07**

 

 

     Blue.

 

     The color of his dazzling eyes— the ones that currently looked down on your writhing form, sending shivers down your spine.

     At this moment, RK900 had you pressed against the wall with his arms under your knees to keep your legs spread, leaving your unbuttoned shirt wide open and barely on your shoulders. Your lipstick-stained lips pressed sloppy kisses to his soft, artificial ones, and you reveled in the cool sensation. Your arms wrapped around the android’s neck for support, because lord knows you wouldn't be able to stand if he hadn't been holding you up.

     After all, he was standing between your legs, pounding into you with such vicious strength that you thought he might just tear you in half; his skilled movements ripped chains of lewd moans and curses from your throat, and each thrust left you seeing stars. You threw your head back, slamming it into the wall similarly to how Nines had done a couple of minutes ago to you. The pain didn't bother you at this point, as you were too caught up in Nines’ rapid movements to properly focus on how loud you were. As of now, you were practically screaming at him to keep going.

     For a fleeting moment, his thrusts slowed down as his hand moved from your thigh up to your breast, then to your neck, giving it a tight squeeze before pulling your face closer to his.

 

     "Detective, it would seem as though your alcohol levels exceed the legal limit. I hope you aren't planning on driving anytime soon."

      With what you swore was a small smirk, he pulled out slowly, almost painfully, leaving you trembling and twitching in his grip from the loss of friction. Suddenly, you were thrown from the wall onto the bed. You landed on your back and stared up at the android towering over you, completely entranced. His perfect figure was, for what seemed like the first time, disheveled; his hair was tousled and his shirt was wrinkled and undone, as well as his pants and belt. In a manner no different from a beast attacking its prey, Nines grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you centimeters from his face as he bent over you.

 

     "Your safe word?" He whispered into your ear, his voice husky and cold. It was more of a demand than a question.

      Through your drunken stupor, you could at least remember that. You turned your body the other way, giving the ravenous android a lovely view of your body.

 

     "Blue," you uttered, locking onto his chilling eyes.

 

     He nodded wordlessly and let your hair go, leaving you on the bed as you tiredly waited for him to make his next move and contemplated how you managed to get it on with the most advanced android that Cyberlife had ever manufactured.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Date: **

**February** **20,** **2039**

** Time:  **

**PM** **17** : **56** : **45**

 

      

     You were sitting at your desk, typing away on your computer in a desperate effort to finish up some last minute work until your superior decided to sneak up behind you.

      "Kid, you look exhausted. C’mon, we’re gettin’ drinks and you’re taggin’ along instead of working yourself to death.”

      You looked up from your computer to see Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who always seemed to be in a slightly less grouchy mood nowadays. He had his jacket on and jingled his keys impatiently as he eyed you. Connor and RK900, both official DPD employees after their deviance and the android revolution, stood behind him. Connor gave you an innocent smile and small wave; Nines, however, said nothing, preferring to search the depths of your soul with his gorgeous, misty blue eyes. You stared at him for a moment longer before turning back to face your monitor.

      "Hank, as much as I’d love to, we can both see that I’m up to my neck in work.” You gestured to the monitor that was currently crowded with unfinished documents and files, solidifying your point. “I don’t have time tonight.”

      "While it’s true that you have lots of work to do, overexerting yourself will result in lots of pent up stress, which will have a negative impact on your health. You won’t be able to work efficiently if you’re sick, so I agree with Hank— you should take a break.”

      You looked back at the trio, eyes landing on Connor as he finished his little speech. He walked up and put a hand on your shoulder comfortingly.

      "I'll make you a deal, detective. Come with us and I'll make sure that your work is finished by tomorrow afternoon.” He punctuated his offer with an endearing smile, and you were sold.

     “You would do that for me?” You asked in disbelief, pulling the RK800 into a tight hug that he eagerly returned. When you pulled away to rest your hands on his forearms, you were grinning like an idiot. 

      He smiled back in response. "Of course. Androids don't require sleep, so it would occupy me through the night."

      You sighed happily as you hugged him again and grabbed your jacket off of your chair, giving Hank and Nines a victorious smile. However, the RK900’s eyes begged for your attention, and after a moment, you could see that he was giving you a much colder stare than usual. You tried to act like he hadn’t sent a shiver down your spine as you put on your jacket, grabbed your purse, and switched off your monitor.

 

     "Your heart rate has increased, detective. Are you doing alright?" Connor chimed, noticing your discomfort.

 

     You turned to the deviant with your car keys in your hand and a slightly bewildered look on your face.

 

     "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.”

 

     The four of you walked to the parking lot, splitting in different directions to each other's cars, and you swore you could feel a certain android’s eyes on you again. You turned around and looked over to see the boys at Hank’s car and Nines staring straight at you, standing eerily still as Connor and Hank got into the car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     You had arrived at the bar a little later than Hank, as you had told him that you were going to go home and change before you went out. Your current outfit consisted of black jeans, black flats, and a white button-up top that hugged your body in just the right places, but didn’t reveal too much. You finished your look with a bit of makeup and put your hair down, then grabbed your jacket before heading out again.

     It took a few moments of looking around for your colleagues to notice Hank calling your name from the bar and waving you over; Connor and Nines were quietly sitting next to him.

      You smiled and sauntered over, deciding to take a seat next to the lieutenant, and draped your jacket over the back of the stool. "I'll stay longer if you buy,” you began teasingly, watching in amusement as Hank’s face contorted into a slightly irritated frown. 

      With a defeated grunt, he placed an order for a few shots. You downed them without hesitation as soon as they arrived and immediately regretted it, wincing as the drink burned down your throat.

      "Take it easy there, kid," Hank chuckled as he finished his glass of whisky.

      You rolled your eyes in response. "At this point, I wouldn't care If I got blackout drunk.”

      "You’re not gonna feel any better tomorrow. Trust me— I know," he grumbled, proceeding to order more drinks for the two of you.

      Nearly three hours flew by as you drank and laughed the night away; Connor and Nines shared short conversations and gave medical advice as they watched you and Hank giggling and joking like freshman in college. It wasn't until you had laughed so hard that you fell out of the stool and onto your back that the two androids knew you’d had enough to drink for one night. Hank gave another loud laugh and looked down at you, giggling drunkenly.

      "Told ya to slow down, kid. Now look what you’ve done—“ he broke into another small fit of laughter, “—can’t handle your alcohol, can you?"

      Connor had gotten up and put a hand on Hank’s shoulder to help him get out of his stool.

      "Hank, perhaps we should go. You’re drawing a considerable amount of attention to yourself and the detective. I think you've had a little too much to drink, don’t you?”

      Hank held up a hand as he slowly got out of the stool, finishing off the last of his final glass and slamming it onto the table. "Sure, sure, but how’s she supposed to get home?"

     Hank pointed to your body, which was still on the floor. You continued to lay there, giggling idiotically at your predicament until Nines looked you over and helped you to your feet.

 

     “I’ll see to it that she gets home safely,” the RK900 spoke softly, wrapping his arm around your waist to keep you somewhat upright. As soon as you looked into his eyes, you went limp in his arms and slipped into a quiet giggling frenzy. “Have you always been this handsome?” You slurred, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek.

      Connor looked at you, then to his upgraded counterpart and raised a brow. "Are you sure? I can take her if you want and you can drive Hank."

 

     “No, I can do it myself,” the android replied, much too quickly for his liking. He cleared his throat and picked you up a little higher so that your feet were flat on the ground and your head rested on his chest instead of drooping forward. "I'll meet you back at the house."

     After a few quick goodbyes, Nines grabbed your purse and jacket before leading you outside with his hands on your shoulder and waist to keep you steady.

      "Where are we going...?" You smiled and stumbled outside.

      "I'm taking you home, detective. You’re drunk," Nines replied as the two of you reached your car. He carefully put you down and leaned you against the car so you could keep your balance as he reached into your purse, looking for your car keys.

 

     "H-hey, Nines...?"

 

     "What is it, detective?"

 

     "I dont feel so good..."

 

     "Detective-"

 

     The android looked over at you, only to see you hunched over and vomiting into the snow. He sighed and bent down to where you were kneeling, then looked you over and pulled your hair back so it wouldn't be in your face.

     

     "You should consider drinking more responsibly, detective."

 

     You leaned back and wiped your mouth. Nines helped you to your feet again before unlocking your car and gently setting you down in the passenger seat. He reached around and buckled your seatbelt before closing the door and getting in on the driver's side, then started the car and looked over at you. You had leaned back against the seat and looked back at him tiredly.

 

"What?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

 

     "... Nothing."

 

     The drive home was calming, especially since everything was spinning around in circles. You would shift occasionally to get comfortable, and Nines would shoot a glance at you each time. You assumed it was just because you were moving. Soon, he pulled up to your house and you stared outside the window at the snow that was building up on the porch. You hardly noticed Nines getting out of the car and opening your door. He unbuckled your seatbelt and gripped your hip softly, making you throw an arm over his shoulder as he helped you out of the car.

 

     "Thanks, Nines..."

 

     He only responded with a curt nod as he walked you to the front door. You looked over at him when he unlocked your door, leading you inside.

 

     "Can you help me..? I think I'm gonna..." You began to gag before you could even finish the sentence.

     He wasted no time in setting your belongings down and helping you to the bathroom, where you proceeded to vomit again. Once again, the RK900 held your hair back as you spilled your guts out. When you finally stopped, he left you alone to go find you a new set of cloths, as yours were terribly soiled. After a few minutes, he settled on grabbing a black pair of shorts and a baggy shirt for you to sleep in.

     Once he had returned, he helped you up again and over to the sink.

 

     "You should brush your teeth, detective. You’ll feel a bit better afterward."

     You nodded and stared down to the sink before slowly grabbing your tooth brush. You giggled and looked over to the android next to you.

 

     "Umm... This may.. be a little awkward... But Nines, I t-think... I need help.”

 

     He gave you a look before stepping closer to you. You handed him your toothbrush and turned back to the mirror. Nine's held the back of your neck so you wouldn't throw it back anymore before slowly putting your toothbrush to your mouth. Somehow, in your drunken state, you found it relaxing. Once Nines had finished brushing your teeth, he leaned you forward so you could spit before he grabbed a small cup from your shelf and filled it with water.

 

     "You’re going to rinse your mouth, now. Please don't swallow this, it's bad for your health.”

 

     You nodded as Nines pressed the cup to your lips, spilling the cold liquid into your mouth. Once you had finished up at your sink, Nines grabbed the clothes he had picked out.

 

     "I brought these for you. You should change, your current outfit is filthy and would be quite uncomfortable to sleep in.”

 

     "Thanks..."

 

     Nines set them on the counter and left the bathroom for you to change, leaving the bathroom door open in case anything happened. He ended up standing in your living room and walked to a shelf that you had in the corner. You had filled it with pictures of your family and friends, books you had read way too many times, and small plants. Nines’ eyes scanned over them until he reached a certain one that piqued his interest. It was a picture you had taken of the two of you. He was holding a stack of papers while you were in your chair. You held up two fingers and smiled brightly. Nines grabbed it off the shelf and couldn’t help but smile faintly; you were precious. After a few moments, he put it back on the shelf when a noise came from the bathroom. He walked over to the door to see if you were okay. You were on the floor with only your top and underwear on, and you were currently trying to put your shorts on. Once you noticed him, you giggled and laid still on the floor.

 

     "I-I fell.."

 

     Nines stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking over you in an almost impatient manner.

 

     "Detective, you really are pathetic."

 

     "I'm sorry..."

 

     He kneeled down to your level and you covered your underwear with your shirt.

 

     "I think I n-need help again..."

 

     Nines gave you a blank stare in response.

 

     "I’m sorry... I won't ask again..."

 

     With a sigh, he helped you up off of the floor. You leaned against the sink for support and looked down at him as he grabbed your cloths. When he stood, you both realized just how close he actually had gotten to you. Your face was inches away from his chest and you could feel a blush starting to creep onto your cheeks. You looked up to him, and his misty blue eyes stared back down at you. A weird sensation took over your body, and it wasn’t the alcohol talking this time. A second later, your lips were pressed against his.

     The kiss was soft, considering how drunk you were. His hand pressed against your hip, holding you gently. You had pulled away momentarily for a breath before he pressed his lips to yours again, making the kiss a little rougher and more passionate than the first.

     Nines grabbed your hips and lifted you off the floor and onto the counter. That made you wrap your legs around his waist, pressing your body closer to his.

     Suddenly, Nines had pushed himself away from you, stopping the kiss abruptly.

 

     "You’re drunk, we can't do this."

 

     "Wha..."

 

     You looked at him in a daze before sliding down the counter. You stood in front of him again and placed your hand on his cheek, softly turning his face towards yours.

 

     "What if I want it?" You whispered, staring through him with such intense lust that your eyes alone set his imagination on fire.

      You pulled his face slowly to yours for a small kiss; Nines kissed you back and pulled your hips against his. When you pulled away, you rested your forehead on his.

 

     "You know, I've always loved you, Nines."

 

     "You’re intoxicated, detective."

 

     "I may be, but I know what love is."

 

     Your pulled him back in for another passionate kiss. His mouth was just as cold as his steely gaze; you didn't expect any less from an android. Nines lifted you up again, this time holding you to his waist as you crossed your legs around his hips. He held you tight against his body, and each kiss the two of you shared became more heated than the last. After a few more kisses, he became desperate for more. Nines impatiently carried you out of the bathroom and into your bedroom.

     A little too frantically, Nines ripped off his jacket and undid his belt. You took your underwear off and unbuttoned your shirt. Not even a second after that, Nines had you against the wall, grinding between your legs and causing you to moan softly.

     He had lifted you up once more but with your back against the wall. You could hear the faint sound of a zipper being undone, making your face stain a dark red.

 

     "Are you positive that you want to do this?" Nines whispered into your ear, pressing delicate kisses down your neck.

 

     "Please... I want it..." A breathless moan left your mouth when you felt his hard erection between your wet folds.

 

     "I hope you won't regret this..."

 

    BNines lifted your leg a little higher to angle himself against your entrance. You gave him a small nod before he slowly eased himself inside you. A sharp pain made you grip his shoulders tightly and you did your best to stay silent, but a slightly distressed moan slipped. When Nines was fully inside, he pulled out slowly, causing you to wince at the pain and pleasure as a few tears fell. After a couple of seconds, he began to pick up speed, and with that, the pain slowly morphed into indescribable pleasure.

 

     "N-Nines... _Harder..."_

 

     Nines picked up his pace slightly; he was loving the noises you made. Your moans we're starting to get louder, so Nines got an idea. He raised his hand and covered your mouth as he continued to thrust harder into your core.

 

     "You’re getting a little too loud. Do I need to silence you, detective?"

 

     You looked at him, eyes laced with lust and slight fear as you shook your head and panted heavily through your nose. Nines leaned in closer.

 

     "That's too bad, I figured you would’ve loved it,” he whispered lowly, sending shivers down your spine.

 

     The RK900 grabbed your chin and made you look at him, smirking at the sight of your ruined makeup.

 

     "I'm going to make sure that you won’t walk properly for the next few days.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

      So here you were, with your face buried in the burgundy sheets of your bed. Nines had grabbed your hips and lifted them up to meet his waist. He stroked his artificial member between you again, forcing you to release a soft gasp. When he finally thrusted inside you again, he showed no sign of mercy. You cried out and gripped the sheets tightly. Nines thrusted hard into your soaking wet core, shaking you to the bone. The lewd sound of your skin against his combined with your moans echoed through the room, creating an erotic symphony that RK900 recorded and archived in his memory for when you weren’t around.

 

     "O-oh, _fuck..._ Nines.. _ngh..."_

 

     Your legs were shaking, the pain from earlier having been completely replaced with only pure pleasure and ecstasy. You hardly noticed that Nines had grabbed your handcuffs from your uniform earlier. He grabbed your wrists harshly and cuffed them behind your back. Grabbing your hair, he pulled your head back so that your back was pressed against his chest.

 

     "I don't intend to let you get away from me that easily," he growled, shoving you back down onto the bed and giving your ass a rough smack. You squeaked, enjoying the feeling of being dominated by this perfect machine.

      Your train of thought was broken by Nines suddenly stopping. You were about to quiestion him, only to be interrupted by his hands on your sides. He flipped you over so that your back was on the bed as he held your legs up. You stared up at him, his icy blue eyes looking straight into yours, which were glazed over by the immense pleasure. You absolutely loved his eyes. You adored how they were almost grey; they popped against the rest of his features and gave him an intimidating look. He pressed his lips to your knee, placing soft kisses down your leg without breaking a single second of eye contact with you. Nines seductively stuck his tounge out and traced it down to your inner thigh, getting extremely close to your entrance. You gasped and tried to close your legs, only for them to be spread further by his firm grip.

 

     "Keep them open until I tell you otherwise,” he ordered.

 

     "B-but-..."

 

     "Are you disobeying me?" Nines responded with a dangerously low tone. He reached back up so his face was mere inches away from yours. He sent a glare your way, daring you to make disobey him. His hand gripped your cheeks hard, painfully so.

 

     "No... I-I’m not."

 

     He let go, still giving you the same ice cold glare, before going back down slowly and trailing kisses down your neck. Occasionally, he would bite and suck on your collar bone and neck, as if he was trying to mark his territory. He started to go lower, pressing soft kisses to your stomach until he got back to your inner thighs. He licked up your folds at a painfully slow pace. You breathed out profanities as his tounge ran over a certain spot that made your nerves scream at you. Your hands gripped the sheets beneath you.

 

     "N-Nines! Oh, God... Nines, please.. t-take the c-cuffs off..."

 

     Nines wrapped his arms around your legs to keep you still as he continued to pleasure you with his skillful tongue. A burning knot sprouted below your abdomen, which would most likely result in your climax if he kept this up. Your body shook wildly as Nines rubbed you with his thumb in small circles, causing you to tip over the edge with a scream. Your climax hit you hard, yet he still continued to play with you. You laid on the bed exhausted, breathing hard as you came down from your high. Nines stood up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, giving you that ice cold glare again while he licked his lips.

 

     "I'm not done with you yet, detective."

 

     He crawled on top of you and held your legs open once more, then positioned himself and slammed into your sensitive, aching core. A loud moan erupted from your throat. Nines’ hand snaked up your body and around your throat, squeezing it tight. You choked slightly and Nines began pounding into you, every thrust making your body shake violently. For a moment your vision started to blur. Your hands shook in the cuffs and you tried to speak to Nines.

     The skin on your legs were bruised from how hard he had gripped them earlier. Hickeys and red marks were all over your neck collar bone. You knew it would be a pain to try and hide those later. Your head was spinning and your breath was running out. You coughed up words he couldn't understand. He looked down at you, still ramming into your core with hip-breaking strength.

 

     "What is it?"

 

     "B...b-blue...” You whimpered, eyes rolling back and vision blurring; you couldn’t tell if it was due to the overstimulation or lack of air.

      Nines suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. The LED on his temple spinning from a yellow to a scarlet red. You gasped for air and choked, doing your best to lean up as you coughed heavily.

 

     "I'm sorry..." He said softly, looking you over as if you were an injured animal.

      You looked back up at Nines, trying to calm your breathing. "It's not your fault, Nines..."

      He pulled out and was about to move back until you wrapped your legs tighter around him to keep him from moving away from you.

 

     "Mabye we should stop-" he began, averting his eyes guiltily.

 

     "No! I don't want to.”

 

     Nines stared down at you again. "But detective, I hurt you. If we continue I may cause more damage to your body-"

 

     You leaned up, putting yourself in a sitting position so that your face was inches away from his neck

 

     "I don't care... I don't care, Nines... I've waited too long for this.. please..."

 

     You looked up at him pleadingly. Nines reached into his back pocket before hugging you. You pressed your face against his neck as he unlocked the handcuffs, setting you free. In an instant, you brought your arms around his neck and pressed soft kisses against his artificial skin. The artificial skin retracted on every place your lips met the cold metal— you were still fascinated by that feature. You trailed along his neck up to his jaw line. Nines grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist again while he kept his arms around your back. His LED turned from that dangerous red, to yellow, before spinning back to a comfortable baby blue.

 

     "I won't be so rough with you this time..."

 

     "That's fine, Nines, that's perfectly fine,” you replied, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

     He lifted you up slightly and slid himself inside you again, making you clutch his shirt tightly. He turned his face towards you and pressed his cold lips on yours, kissing you slow and passionate. You ran your hand up into his hair and tangled your fingers in it, mussing it further, but he couldn’t care less. Nines slowly started thrusting into you while he layed you back down on the bed. His hands were now splayed out on both sides of your body.

 

     "N-Nines... I-I love you..."

 

     "I know, detective."

 

     You placed your hands on his jaw and pulled him down to kiss him yet again. This moment you spent together meant more than anything in the world to you right now.

     You truly had loved the android for a while. He constantly saved you when you needed him the most. When Gavin didn't want to take him as a partner, you didn't think twice about agreeing to let him be yours, your favorite moment being the time when you stayed late to finish work at the precinct. It was just you and Nines, so you played your music out loud without caring. Nines asked you about turning it down, but you ended up showing him how to dance instead.

     A tear rolled down your cheek as the moment played through your memory. Your foreheads were pressed against each other as he started to pick up speed and he thrusted deeper inside of you. Nines could feel your hot breath against his face, the faint smell of mint and alcohol lingering from earlier. Your walls started clenching around him, you could feel your second climax approaching quickly. Nines kissed you passionately and you moaned into his mouth.

 

     "I.. I think I'm gonna..." You were unable to finish your sentence as he hit a spot that made you see stars.

      Your legs wrapped tighter around him and your walls clenched tightly as your orgasm hit you like a train. A scream of pleasure came from your mouth as you arched your back against the bed.

     Nines let out a rough grunt before slamming hard into you, releasing his artificial seed inside you; you’d have to write a personal thank you to Cyberlife for adding that feature. It dripped out of you and down onto the sheets as he pulled out, mixing with your own fluids.

     Nines stayed on top of you as he tried to stop himself from overheating and being forced into shutdown. Your hand reached up and cupped his cheek. You ran your thumb under his eyes, making those dazzling, misty pools turn your way.

 

     "Thank you, Nines... so much..."

 

     "Anything for you."

 

     He zipped up his pants and laid next to you, pulling the covers over the two of you as you curled up against his chest. His arm went around your waist as he watched you drift off to sleep. You looked so peaceful, and Nines knew you would probably have a terrible hangover in the morning. He would worry about it then, however. Right now, he could only focus on the way your hair stuck to your forhead from sweat; how your chest went up and down with every short breath you took; how spent and disheveled you looked; how gorgeous you were. Nines had the faintest hint of a smile when he ran the back of his hand against your forhead and cheek, checking your vitals. When he was finally satisfied, he decided to shut down and give his circuits a chance to cool down. He pressed a kiss against your forhead and smiled slightly.

 

     "Goodnight, detective..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

     The sunlight was bright against your skin and your head was pounding hard. A loud grunt left your mouth as you rolled over on your back, putting a hand on your forhead. The sunlight shining through the curtains was bothering the hell out of you. You uncovered yourself and hopped out of bed to shut them tight. You let out a sigh, pressing your forhead against the wall when you noticed you weren't wearing any clothes.

 

     "Good morning, detective."

 

     You gasped and jumped slightly, turning around to find an oddly unkempt RK900 in your bed. You screamed and covered yourself with the curtains.

 

     "N-Nines!? W-what are you doing here!? And why are my clothes-"

 

     Nines sat there quietly, patiently listening to your rambling and waiting for the previous night to come to you. The scared expression on your face soon turned into a soft one as you quickly grabbed your clothes off of the floor and put them on. Nines watched your body intently, committing every inch to memory and smirking at the numerous bruises he had left on you. Once you had put your shirt on, you sat on the side of the bed with your face in your hands.

 

     "We did _that,_ huh?"

 

     "We did," he replied calmly.

 

     "Nines, I'm so sorry-"

 

     "I... enjoyed it.”

 

     You paused and quickly took your face out of your hands. You turned and looked at Nines, your brain failing to process what he had just said.

 

     "You... What?"

 

     "I enjoyed what we shared last night, detective, and after your love confession last night, I did a bit of research while you slept. I believe the closest thing to fit how I feel would be... admiration. Adoration. _Love.”_

 

     He cleared his throat and averted his eyes, and for the first time, his cheeks were tinted blue. “I suppose that what I’m trying to say is... I love you too, detective.”

 

     The blushing android’s words still weren’t processing. You scoffed and looked at the hard wood floors beneath your feet. It couldn't be real. Androids didn’t know what love was, especially an android like RK900. You heard him shift and a moment later his hand was placed under your chin to move your face towards his. He looked straight into your eyes before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. A bright red blush crept onto your cheeks. It was completely unreal to you, until your memories of last night finally hit you like a train. A tear rolled down your cheek and as Nines began to pull away, you crashed your lips onto his again. He gave you a suprised look as you wrapped your arms around him. His hands went to your waist and pulled you up onto his lap, your kiss growing more intense with each passing second. When you finally pulled away for breath, you placed your forhead against his and smiled. You truly had wanted this for so long. Your love for Nines had always been there, you just never thought that he would he able to reciprocate those feelings. Perhaps there was more that you didn’t know about deviants. That was something to look into later, though. For now, you looked into his dazzling blue eyes as you ran your thumb on his cheek.

 

     "I love you, Nines..."

 

 

     "I love you too, detective."

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dancing flashback I'm going to write a separate fic for that. :)) I'm still working on my writing but I hope you really loved my story, thank you all for reading !!


End file.
